It's all in the Details
by Betsy86
Summary: Pemma. "I want to know about Peter. How'd you meet? Was it love, or lust, given his appearance, at first sight. Details, girl! Cough 'em up!" Emma isn't willing to give up the particulars of her relationship with Peter. Oneshot


**My first Heroes fic. I'm completely besotted by Pemma. They are adorable. This is very random, but it was in my head and demanded to be written.**

**I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. Well, Lexi. I own her.**

* * *

**It's all in the Details  
**

She skipped into the file room of Mercy Heights and was stopped short when she saw a tall platinum blonde with bright red lips sitting in Emma's chair.

"Where's Emma?" She asked the girl.

She shrugged. "Who?"

"Never mind." She backed out of the room, and turned in a circle feeling disoriented. She spotted a familiar face at the nurses station and she quickly walked to her.

"Dr. C!"

Dr. Coolidge turned and gave the girl a bright smile. "Lexi! When did you get back? How was Greece?"

"I got back last night. Greece was incredible!" Lexi hugged the older woman. "I called into to see our girl but there's some impostor in the file room."

"That's Becca." Dr. Coolidge laughed, tucking a strand of Lexi's long curly hair behind her ear. "Emma's left the file room."

"What?"

"She's not filing anymore." Dr. Coolidge pointed over Lexi's shoulder and she turned to see Emma come out from behind a curtain, pulling it closed behind her.

"She's in a white coat? With a stethoscope 'round her neck?" Lexi grinned at her best friend's mom. "When did this happen?" She looked back at Emma and saw a handsome paramedic wrap his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her neck. She couldn't miss the contented smile etched on Emma's face. "Who's the fox?"

"That's Peter Petrelli."

"Petrelli? I know that name."

"His brother Nathan, was senator." Dr. Coolidge nodded.

"Right. I remember the strong jaw." Lexi laughed and Dr. Coolidge turned sombre.

"Peter's brother passed away a few months after you left."

"Oh."

"I think they saved each other." Dr. Coolidge smiled softly and then turned back to Lexi.

"Well, I'm gonna go say hello. We'll catch up later Dr. C!"

"Yeah. It's great having you home Lexi. She's missed you."

"She doesn't look it!" Lexi grinned before turning on her heel and jogging over to her friend.

Peter spotted the brunette over Emma's head and she gave him a small smile before she grabbed Emma by the waist, making Emma gasp in shock.

"Lexi! What are you doing here?" She hugged her friend, forgetting the paramedic by her side.

"Just got in last night! And I came to surprise my favourite blonde, and it turns out that she has surprised me! You're back doing your residency?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "I take my boards in a few months."

"And I'll have an actual friend who's an actual doctor?"

"You're a doctor!" Emma laughed.

"Yes, but I'm not even qualified to put a band aid on a very small scratch."

Peter raised an eyebrow and interjected. "You're not qualified to put a band aid on?"

"PhD, not MD." Lexi grinned.

"Oh, sorry!" Emma smiled. "I haven't introduced you yet. Lex, this is Peter Petrelli. Peter, this is my best friend in the whole world, Dr. Alexandra Carr."

"Call me Lexi. Only darling Penelope calls me Alexandra anymore."

"Have you talked to her yet?" Emma inquired and Lexi shook her head no. "She's your sister, and she's getting married." Emma frowned at her friend.

"Yes, but I'll want to tell her about my dig, and bones are morbid. She'll wanna talk about her wedding and tulle and taffeta are, to me, just as bad." Lexi grinned.

"Bones?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm an anthropologist."

"Lexi was in Greece for a year, digging up really dead people." Emma explained.

"Oh." Peter nodded.

"So you two dating, then?" Lexi pointed between Peter and Emma.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, blushing slightly, "about seven months, right?"

"About that." Peter confirmed.

"Okay." Lexi nodded and the grinned. _'He's hot.'_ She signed to her friend. _'Good body?'_

_'She has no complaints.'_ Peter signed back making Lexi blush a deep red.

"He can sign."

"He learnt to sign." Emma clarified, laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

"Well, I like that." Lexi smiled at Peter.

"Glad you approve." He gave her his lopsided grin.

"Peter, I know we were supposed to have lunch," Emma smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Go." He took her by the elbow and bent his knees slightly to reach her eye level. "Have lunch with your friend, catch up. Just don't tell her any personal stuff."

"Sorry buddy. She tells me everything."

"I'll be good." Emma smiled, standing on her tiptoes to give Peter a soft kiss. "We'll have dinner later?"

"Sure. Bring Lexi. You haven't seen her in a year, and she might have some good stories on you." He grinned pressing a kiss to her temple. "Nice to meet you Lexi."

"You too." She smiled as Emma slipped her arm through hers. The two girls watched him walk to the ambulance bay before turning and heading to the staff lounge.

*

"So," Lexi asked her friend, "do you have any complaints?" She took a sip of her coffee.

Emma smiled and then shook her head. "No. He's prefect."

"Well, then, I'll need details."

"Details?"

"Yes please." Lexi laughed.

"Well, Peter is sweet and kind-"

"Is he good in bed?" Lexi cut her friend off.

"What?" Emma looked round the staff cafeteria to see if anybody had heard Lexi. "This isn't an episode of _Sex and the City_."

"I know that Charlotte." Lexi laughed at Emma's discomfort, "But I've been in Greece for a year, with no female company. Just a bunch of guys with bad hair and worse personal hygiene."

Emma tucked her hair behind her ear and then glanced to her left and then to her right. _'He's a very experienced lover.'_ She signed.

"Emma, sweetie, we live in the _Comso_ era, not Jane Austin. You can give me more than that."

"No." Emma shook her head. _'You're just jealous because you haven't got some in a year.'_

"Tell me about it. Know anybody?"

Emma sipped her tea, thinking about her friends request, when a slow smiled spread across her face. "There's always Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"Peter's friend."

"Oh jeez. Peter's geeky friend who can't a date? No thank you."

"No." Emma shook her head and lifted her wallet, showing Lexi a photo of her and Peter with Gabriel at Peter's birthday last month.

"Okay, he's hot." Lexi squinted at Emma. "What's wrong with him?"

"He used to be a serial killer." Emma said solemnly.

Lexi's eyes widened and then crinkled with laughter. "Good one Em. He is cute, but that won't distract me from my task at hand. I want to know about Peter. How'd you meet? Was it love, or lust, given his appearance, at first sight. Details, girl! Cough 'em up!"

"We, predictably, meet at the hospital. We were friends. It became more. I really like him." Emma admitted.

"Yeah, that's obvious."

"I think I might love him."

"Wow." Lexi smiled. "That's huge Em. You're happy, right?"

"Yeah. Really happy."

"Good. Now, what are the chances you can get this Gabriel to dinner?"

*

"So, Peter, Emma tells me you're a man whore."

"What?" Peter choked on the water he was sipping.

"I didn't say that!" Emma glared at her friend.

"No, she didn't." Lexi confirmed. "But she did say 'experienced', and everyone knows that's code for 'man whore', right Gabe?" She asked the man to her left.

"Sure," He chuckled. "Man whore is how I'd definitely describe Peter." Gabriel squinted at Peter. "Even though he's only had three serious girlfriends his entire life."

"Three?" Lexi turned to Emma. "Do you actually think you're in a Jane Austin novel?"

"Yes." The blonde nodded, pointing to herself. "_Emma."_

"Funny. I know you didn't mean 'whore'. She meant Sex God."

"Lexi!" Emma gasped.

"It's fine" Peter laughed turning to Emma. _'I quite like that title.'_ He signed to her.

"You're in big trouble." Gabriel whispered in Lexi's ear.

"No, I'm not." She whispered back, keeping her eyes on the couple across from her, watching them sign to each other.

She watched as Peter told Emma she looked beautiful when she blushed. And Emma tell him that he was crazy.

_'Crazy about you. Or is that too corny for a 'sex god'?'_

_'Shut up.'_ Emma rolled her eyes. _'Your mom's right, you do live above the clouds.'_

Lexi smiled at their silent banter, but was shocked two seconds later when Peter signed _'I love you'_ to her friend.

And her smile felt too big for her face when she saw Emma place a kiss to the side of his mouth and whisper back to him. "Me too."

* * *

**Remember to Review. I found it hard to write Peter. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
